La danseuse mortelle
by drawmylove
Summary: Sie tanzt um ihre Opfer herum, ehe sie zuschlägt. Jemand sucht nach ihr, jemand anderes beginnt eine brisante Affäre mit ihr.
1. Prolog

Der Raum war abgedunkelt worden und es roch nach Angst, Schweiß, Blut und Tod. Er sah sie auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Sie schien ganz entspannt zu sein, während er darum kämpfte, lebend wieder herauszukommen. Sie hatte ihn an einen Stuhl gefesselt, nachdem sie ihn bei der Befragung etwas malträtiert hatte. Den Mund hatte sie mit einem Stück Isolierband abgeklebt. Vor seinen Füssen lagen allerhand Informationen, die sie über ihn gesammelt hatte: Fotos, Stadtpläne mit Markierungen, Kontoauszüge… Sie hatte so harmlos ausgesehen in ihrem Trenchcoat und ihren Lederhandschuhen. Den Trenchcoat hatte sie ordentlich beiseitegelegt, ehe sie Platz genommen hatte. Sie musterte ihn etwas neugierig, bevor sie mit einer lasziven Bewegung aufstand. Würde er nicht in solch einer Klemme stecken, hätte er sie mit größtem Vergnügen beobachtet. Doch zu wissen, dass hinter seinem Rücken eine Bombe war und der Auslöser etwas weiter weg von ihm war, sorgte nicht gerade für Entspannung. Stattdessen versuchte er, sich von den Fesseln zu lösen. Sie tat so, als würde sie es nicht sehen. Sie sah wirklich gut aus in dem kurzen Korsagenkleid und den Netzstrümpfen, doch er wusste, dass sein Leben immer noch auf dem Spiel stand. Sie kam auf ihn zu, ihre Schuhe klickten bei jedem Schritt. Als sie vor ihm stand, drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf den zugeklebten Mund. Dann zeigte sie ihm die Schlüssel, die ihm zur Freiheit hätten verhelfen können, wenn sie sie nicht ganz demonstrativ in eine Ecke geworfen hätte. Er versuchte immer noch, irgendwie aus der Situation zu fliehen, als sie anfing, gefährlich nahe an dem Auslöser herum zu tanzen. „Klickediklack, klickediklack" Es wurde immer schneller und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es auch immer lauter werden würde. Ihre Blicke wanderten von ihm zum Auslöser und wieder zu ihm. Er wurde panisch. Er musste verdammt noch mal hier weg! Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, sein Puls fing an zu rasen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich fort! Sie sah, dass er unruhig geworden war. „Klickediklack" Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, ehe es passieren würde. „Klickediklack, klickediklack." Seine Augen zeigten seine Todesangst. Sie ließ ihn noch ein wenig zappeln. „Klickediklack!" Dann trat sie auf den Schalter.


	2. 221 B Baker Street

Er lag auf der Couch und starrte an die Decke. Es war ein langweiliger Tag und es würde sich kaum bessern, soviel stand fest. Wenn nicht bald etwas geschah, würde er noch durchdrehen. Violine spielen interessierte ihn im Moment nicht und in seinem Chemielabor zu arbeiten war ihm zu öde. So lag er da im Morgenmantel und langweilte sich. Sein Gehirn schrie fast nach Beschäftigung, doch es gab keine. Fast wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, die Bücher in alphabetischer Reihenfolge ins Regal zu stellen, wenn sein ach so geliebter Bruder nicht herein gekommen wäre. „Guten Morgen, Sherlock.", sagte er, „Wie ich sehe, bist du ohne Beschäftigung." Sherlock beachtete ihn nicht. Mycroft, der seinen Bruder kannte, setzte sich auf John Watsons Platz und bemerkte spitz: „Du könntest auch einmal aufräumen. Schaden würde es nicht." – „Du klingst wie Mrs Hudson.", kam als Kommentar. Sherlock setzte sich auf. „Warum bist du hier, Mycroft?" – „Ich darf doch noch wohl nach meinem Bruder sehen, wann ich will."- „Das ist wohl kaum der Grund deiner Anwesenheit. Ich kann auch auf mich selber aufpassen." Mycroft musterte ihn kurz kritisch, meinte dann: „Gut, du hast Recht. Ich bin wegen etwas ganz Wichtigem hier."- „Aha." Mycroft hielt seinem Bruder einige Papiere unter die Nase. Sherlock nahm sie an, doch sein Interesse war noch nicht geweckt. „Einige unserer besten Spione sind ermordet worden. Die Methode war immer dieselbe: sie sind in die Luft gesprengt worden. Kannst du dir diese Sauerei vorstellen?" Sherlock blieb unbeeindruckt. „Nun, wie auch immer.", fuhr Mycroft fort, „Der Mörder läuft immer noch frei herum und wir wissen nicht, wo er sein könnte."- „Lass' mich raten: Ich soll dir helfen, den Täter zu finden, stimmt's?", unterbrach Sherlock ihn. Mycroft nickte. Sherlock stand auf und tigerte eine Weile in der Wohnung umher. Dann sagte er: „Nun, ich werde es mir mal ansehen." Mycroft, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war, erkannte am Klang, dass er gehen musste. „Und halte mich bitte auf dem Laufenden!", sagte er bevor er ging.

Nachdem unten die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, warf Sherlock die Unterlagen auf den Couchtisch, bevor er es sich wieder auf der Couch bequem machte. Soll Mycroft doch selber zusehen, dass seine Leute fündig werden! Sherlock hatte nicht einmal einen Blick auf die Papiere geworfen. Es musste schon etwas Besseres her, als ein paar explodierte Spione, damit er etwas tat. Diese hatten wohl geschlampt und waren so in die Fänge des Mörders geraten, ganz einfach. Hätten sie besser aufgepasst, würden sie noch leben! Er seufzte. Wenn doch nur etwas passieren würde… Die Zeit schien nicht vergehen zu wollen und irgendwann, aus purer Langeweile, gab er nach und griff wieder nach den Unterlagen. Immer noch desinteressiert sah er sich die Informationen an. Es gab kaum Anhaltspunkte und der Täter schien auch nicht nach einem gewissen Muster zu fahren. Das Einzige, was die Opfer gemeinsam hatten, war ihr Beruf. Er sah sich die Fotos der Tatorte an. Es war jedes Mal ein Raum, der einmal ein Theater oder eine Art Tanzschule gewesen sein könnte. Der Täter bevorzugte also kulturelle Orte. Unter den Blutlachen schimmerten noch ein paar vom Täter gesammelte Informationen hindurch, woraus Sherlock schloss, das der Mörder wohl selber ein Spion sein musste. Für ihn war klar, dass der Täter ein wahrscheinlich ehemaliger Spion war, der aus ungeklärter Ursache Rache an seinen ehemaligen Kollegen übte. Da es keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte gab, war für ihn der Fall abgeschlossen. Und mit so einer Lappalie kam sein Bruder zu ihm! Das hätte er auch selber herausfinden können! Sherlock legte die Akte weg, genervt davon, dass sein Bruder ihm etwas derart Niveauloses unter die Nase gehalten hatte.


	3. Swing & Blut

Die Musik war unausstehlich laut. Aus dem Grammophon, das sie von irgendwo her hatte, quäkte laute Swingmusik. Sie spielte mit einem Messer und tanzte dabei vor sich hin. Sie sah fast schon verträumt aus, so, als ob sie in anderen Sphären schweben würde. Der Raum war groß und lichtdurchflutet und hatte ein schickes Holzparkett. Sie fand es jetzt schon schade, dass dieser bald ruiniert sein würde. Aber so war nun mal das Leben, nicht wahr? Sie hätte gerne noch etwas weiter darüber nachgedacht, wenn da nicht jemand hinter ihr so einen Lärm veranstaltet hätte. Sie drehte sich abrupt um und sah, wie er, mit dem Stuhl, zur Seite gekippt war. Leicht amüsiert sah sie ihm beim verzweifelten Versuch, sich zu befreien, zu. Seine Augen waren dabei auf einen kleinen, fast unscheinbaren Schalter gerichtet, der auf einem kleinen Tisch lag. Sie lächelte kalt und nahm das Objekt der Angst in die Hand. Er zappelte immer mehr, wie ein Fisch ohne Wasser. Ihr gefiel sein panischer Ausdruck und beschloss, das Ganze noch etwas hinaus zu zögern. Das Messer, mit dem sie ihn „befragt" hatte, warf sie in eine Ecke. Sie tänzelte um ihn herum und summte die Melodie mit, immer noch lächelnd. Diese klickenden Geräusche, die ihre Schuhe dabei machten, ließen ihn wahnsinnig werden. Zu wissen, dass sie gerade sein Leben in der Hand hielt, machte es auch nicht besser. Er wurde zusehends nervöser. Sie ging vor ihm in die Knie und hielt ganz demonstrativ den Schalter vor seine Nase. Sein Puls raste, Todesangst stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sie ließ den Finger einige Male um den Schalter kreisen, dann drückte sie drauf. Innerhalb von ein paar Millisekunden war sie von oben bis unten mit Blut beschmiert, das ihr nun warm am Körper herunterlief. Von ihm war nichts mehr übrig, was man noch für eine Autopsie hätte gebrauchen können. Sie stand langsam wieder auf und warf den Auslöser in die Mischung aus Knochen, Blut und zerfetzten Innereien. Dann ging sie zum Tisch, auf dem der Schalter gelegen hatte und nahm einen Umschlag, der nun einige kleine Spritzer abbekommen hatte. Ehe sie ging, drückte sie noch einen blutigen Kuss darauf.


	4. VLSR

„Sechster blutiger Mord in dieser Woche! Wer steckt dahinter? Polizei tappt im Dunkeln!" Die gesamte Presse schien sich nur noch darum zu drehen, aber, so nahm er ein, wurden wenigstens einige Zeitungen verkauft. Sensationsartikel war doch etwas, das jeder normale Mensch liebte. Nur ausnahmsweise kaufte er sich ein solches Sensationsblatt. Normalerweise würde es ihm kaum interessieren, wer was wo tat, aber das hier war anders. Das hier rief förmlich nach ihm. Er zahlte und der Mann hinter der Kasse sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, schwieg aber. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass man ihn vielleicht wieder erkennen würde, trotz aller Tarnung und Geheimniskrämerei. Doch es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Sollten doch alle wissen, dass Tote wieder auferstehen konnten. Er flanierte, getarnt als normaler Bauarbeiter, die Straße entlang, bis er einen verlassenen Ort gefunden hatte. Dort fing er an, den Artikel über die Morde zu lesen. Er wollte wissen, wer dahinter steckte, für wen er arbeitete, was die Motive waren. Schließlich musste er sich über die neuen Gesichter im Geschäft informieren. Als er zu Ende gelesen hatte, und die Zeitung zur Seite legte, stand plötzlich jemand vor ihm. Er hatte sie nicht bemerkt. Es war eine junge Frau, die ihn etwas verlegen ansah. „Brauchen Sie die noch?", fragte sie schüchtern und zeigte auf die Zeitung. Schweigend gab er ihr das gewünschte Objekt. Sie bedankte sich freundlich und ging ihrer Wege. Etwas störte ihn an ihrem Benehmen. Er fühlte, dass sie etwas versteckte, nur wusste er nicht genau, was es war. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie einen kleinen Zettel hatte fallen lassen. Er hob ihn auf. „Nur wir zwei. VLSR", stand dort geschrieben, gefolgt von einer Handynummer. Ihm war klar, dass dies eine mehr als deutliche Nachricht war. Sie wollte sich mit ihm treffen. Ob sie ihn wohl schon einmal gesehen hatte? Er steckte den Zettel weg. Für solche Dinge hatte er keine Zeit. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt.

Sie saß vor dem Spiegel und überlegte sich, welchen Lippenstift sie nun nehmen sollte. Sie entschied sich für ein knalliges Rot, passend zu ihrem Outfit und ihren Nägeln. Er würde noch heute Abend anrufen, da war sie sich sicher. Der Trick mit dem schüchternen Mädchen…er würde anbeißen. Er war einer der wenigen Männer, die sie interessant fand. Sie legte den Lippenstift zur Seite. Ein Blick auf ihr Handy verriet ihr, dass er sich noch nicht gemeldet hatte. Er würde sich schon melden. Sie zog ihre Netzstrümpfe glatt und zog sich ihre High Heels an. Er würde auch vorbeikommen. Noch heute Abend. Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Spiegel stand sie auf und zog sich ihren Morgenmantel aus Seide an. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn im Schrank gelassen, doch sie erwartete noch besonderen Besuch. Da wollte sie auch besonders gut aussehen. Ihr Handy meldete sich und sie lächelte. Es war bald soweit.


	5. Rendez-vous

Jim hatte keine Ruhe gefunden. Er hatte sie anrufen müssen. „Guten Abend, Mister Moriarty.", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war angenehm und verführerisch. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Guten Abend…", erwiderte er. „Sie haben also meine Nachricht erhalten?" Es klang eher wie eine Feststellung. „Ja."- „Gut." Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund versuchte sein Gehirn ihm weiszumachen, dass sie womöglich die schönste Frau der Welt war, die nun in sehr spärlicher Kleidung am Telefon saß. Er verscheuchte die Bilder wieder. „Mister Moriarty, sind Sie noch da?", fragte sie. Er räusperte sich kurz und meinte: „Ja. Ich bin noch da."

Sie lächelte. Bis hierhin hatte ihr Plan funktioniert. Er wirkte so schüchtern am Telefon, dabei hatte sie ihn doch anders in Erinnerung. Sie hörte ihn tief durchatmen, bevor er fragte: „Dürfte ich sie noch heute Abend sehen?" Bingo! „Selbstverständlich." Sie gab ihm die Adresse, bevor sie auflegte. Sie blieb noch eine Weile auf ihrem Platz sitzen, ehe sie aufstand und eine Flasche Champagner aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Bis er hier auftauchen würde, hätte dieser die richtige Temperatur erreicht. Dann ging sie nochmals in ihr Schlafzimmer. Je nachdem würde hier mehr passieren, als ihm wahrscheinlich lieber wäre. Doch tief in ihrem Innern wusste sie, dass er das brauchte. Sie zog ihren Morgenmantel aus und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie sah gut aus. Die perfekte Mischung zwischen sexy und gefährlich. Sie zupfte noch ein wenig an ihrem Outfit herum, bis alles perfekt war. Dann zog sie ihren Morgenmantel wieder an. Schließlich soll die Überraschung nicht gleich am Anfang kommen. Sie wartete ungeduldig auf ihren Besucher und war fast schon euphorisch, als es klingelte.

Jim sah sich um. Die Wohnungstür sah etwas antik aus, ebenso wie der Rest des Gebäudes. Er mochte keine Wohnungen. Er hoffte, dass wenigstens das Interieur vielversprechend war. Die Tür ging auf. „Guten Abend.", sagte sie und lächelte. „Guten Abend, Milady.",erwiderte Jim. Sie trug einen Morgenmantel aus reinster chinesischer Seide, zusammen mit Netzstrumpfhose und High Heels. Er fand die Kombination etwas verwirrend. „Kommen Sie doch herein.", meinte sie freundlich. Er tat wie ihm geheißen. Ihre Wohnung zeugte von ihrem guten Geschmack, wie er feststellen musste. „Bitte, kommen Sie." Er folgte ihr in ihr Wohnzimmer. Ihr Gang hatte etwas katzenartig-elegantes an sich, das ihn für einen Moment etwas aus der Fassung brachte. Er setzte sich auf die dunkelbraune Ledercouch und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie die Champagnerflasche öffnete. Sie goss die zwei Gläser voll und meinte: „Auf einen schönen Abend!" Er stimmte ihr zu. Dann, nach dem ersten Schluck, fragte er: „Warum?"- „Warum was?"- „Warum diese Visite und warum dieses Namenskürzel?" Sie lächelte, stellte ihr Glas nieder und meinte: „Nun, _Jim _, du hättest ja nicht vorbei kommen müssen."- „Aber wie haben Sie mich erkannt?" er versuchte, den formellen Umgang wieder herzustellen. Ihn einfach so zu duzen passte ihm nicht. „An den Augen."- „Den Augen?"- „Ja. Ich wusste gleich, dass da jemand interessantes dahinter steckt. Außerdem vergesse ich kaum ein Gesicht, das ich irgendwo gesehen habe." Jim schwieg und nahm noch einen Schluck. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob etwas mit dem Getränk nicht stimmen würde. So, als ob sie etwas beigemischt hätte. „Das Namenskürzel verrate ich nicht. Ich dachte, das hättest du schon längst gelöst." Sie klang etwas enttäuscht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war es, als ob alles plötzlich langsamer ablaufen würde. War er etwa betrunken?

Sie bemerkte, dass ihr hauseigener Cocktail zu wirken begann. Er reagierte langsamer und hatte glasige Augen bekommen. Sein Glas war noch halbvoll. Sie unterhielten sich weiter, doch Jim redete bald kaum noch, sondern sah sie mit gierigem Blick an. Eine Nebenwirkung, die sie zu deuten wusste. Es würde bald soweit sein. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch stattdessen schwankte er gefährlich. Sie stützte ihn. „Ich fühle mich schlecht…", meinte er und sah sie fast schon hilflos an. Sie sagte nichts und schleppte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dort setzte sie ihn auf ihrem Bett nieder. Jim kicherte hysterisch, etwas, das sie zuvor noch nie beobachtet hatte. Sie schloss die Tür. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, meinte er: „Hast du etwas ins Getränk gemischt?" Sie fühlte sich ertappt. Er klang nicht mehr so wie vorhin. Der Ton war seriöser geworden. „Ja. Das habe ich."- „Dachte ich's mir doch." Er stand auf. Sie blieb stehen und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er ging auf sie zu, packte sie an der Taille und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. „Du hast dich getraut, mir etwas ins Getränk zu schütten?", sagte er. Es klang bedrohlich. Sie schluckte. „Du hinterlistiges Miststück hast meinen Respekt verdient!", sagte er und es klang irgendwie fröhlich? Sein Griff lockerte sich etwas. Sie atmete tief durch. Alles bestens. „Bisher hat das noch keiner versucht.", meinte er und, ehe sie sich versah, hatte er ihren Morgenmantel in der Hand.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, gefiel ihm sehr. Sie strahlte zugleich Autorität und Weiblichkeit aus. Sie drückte ihn sanft aufs Bett und meinte: „Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal." Er bekam wieder eine Gänsehaut. „Wenn du das sagst, Süße." , erwiderte er verschmitzt.


	6. Der Umschlag

Der Umschlag lag vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Mycroft hätte ihn vorbei gebracht und behauptet, dass es interessant sein konnte. Sherlock, der nichts mehr diesem für ihn offensichtlichen Fall zu tun haben wollte, hatte den Umschlag zuerst gar nicht beachtet. Doch dann fiel ihm der Kussabdruck auf. Es war nicht die Farbe eines normalen Lippenstifts. Nein, es war Blut. Ob es nun vom Täter oder vom Opfer stammte, wusste er nicht. Er musste wohl nach einigen Blutproben fragen, die man am Tatort genommen hatte. Erst dann würde er mehr wissen. Er nahm den Umschlag in die Hand. Es war ein ganz banaler Umschlag wie er überall zu finden war, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass ein leichter Lavendelduft von diesem hier ausging. Etwas verriet ihm, dass er einen Blick hineinwerfen sollte. Vorsichtig öffnete Sherlock den Umschlag.

Er fand einen Zettel vor, adressiert an ihn. Die Handschrift stammte von einer Frau, soviel war sicher. „An Sherlock Holmes" stand in geschnörkelter Schrift auf dem blütenweißen Papier. Welche Frau wollte etwas von ihm wissen, außer Irene Adler? Er faltete den Zettel auseinander. Es stand nicht besonders viel drauf. Nur einige Zeilen, die die Absicht hinter dem Umschlag halbwegs verrieten. _„Geehrter Mister Sherlock Holmes, wenn Sie diese Zeilen lesen, befinde ich mich bereits in bester Umgebung. Sagen Sie Mycroft, dass noch einige seiner Männer noch vor Ende des Monats sterben werden. Versuchen Sie ruhig, mich aufzuhalten. Ich liebe Nervenkitzel. In Liebe, VLSR." _

Sherlock las die Zeilen noch mehrere Male durch. VLSR…wer war das? Und was oder wer war mit „bester Umgebung" gemeint? Und warum sollte er seinem Bruder sagen, auf seine Männer aufzupassen? Schließlich war das immer noch Mycrofts Problem, auch wenn dieser es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Sherlock beschloss, ein wenig zu recherchieren. VLSR…


End file.
